Lost Without a Master
by Niciasofahnmik
Summary: Twenty years after the defeat of Kronos, after years of torment, Percy finds himself in the service of Nyx. His mind and heart lost in the conflict between Nyx and Chaos. Percy feels the last remnants of his former self being devoured by this conflict, but an unexpected friend tries to help his salvage it. Eventual Percy/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I plan on this being the best story I've written so far, which won't be too hard ;). Anyways, this story will be taking place after the LAST OLYMPIAN. The events will take place twenty years in the future**.

_Main Chorian Headquarters:_

_Location - Alpha Centauri_

"Lord Chaos," The Commanders bowed. "It is an honor."

Chaos was a commanding figure, a very tall being with eyes of pure energy and dressed in full battle attire, made from the core of a dying star. He looked at the ten commanders who stood before him, each standing before their position at the Table of Vynix.

"You are all probably wondering why I have called you all here on such short notice," Chaos paused, looking for any reaction in his commanders. To his satisfaction, there were no looks of curiosity on their faces, only steadiness. "I have just received credible intel that Nyx is planning a major assault on some of our forward bases."

Zoe Nightshade, Commander 7, opened her mouth.

"Permission to speak, Lord Chaos." She asked.

"None of you need permission to speak. You are commanders." Chaos replied briefly. "Go on."

"Did we not defeat Nyx and her forces only two weeks ago?" She asked. "It seems unlikely that she would attack us again, being so weak."

"You're right. We did indeed defeat her forces two weeks ago." Chaos replied. "However, it seems that they were only a small part of a very large army." He sighed.

"Do we know the extent of their power as of now, or what we should expect?" Commander 2, Aethen asked. He was from the planet Vumia, a planet several million light years away from Earth, with no solid ground on it at all.

For a few moments, Chaos did not answer.

"Nyx has hid her power very well. Be prepared for the worst." He said. "We have four forward stations close to their territory. I want the first eight Commanders to divide up into pairs. Each pair will be assigned to one of the forward bases. Your troops have already been briefed. As soon as you receive your assignment, leave immediately."

"Yes, Lord Chaos." The First Eight commanders shuffled out of the room, leaving Commander 9, Avtani from Raleksi, and Commander 10, Ethan Nakamura.

"What about us, Lord Chaos?" Ethan asked. Lord Chaos rubbed his temples, thinking.

"I'm worried Nyx might commit everything she has to this assault. Be ready for emergency support calls from the forward stations." Ethan and Avtani both bowed as Chaos left the Command Room.

_Outside Chorian HQ Station:_

_One Hour Later_

Percy felt a power decrease within Chorian Headquarters as he sensed eight missing auras. He was standing right above the control room, out in space. Behind him, half a dozen elite Kadashi assassins were waiting patiently for his command.

"When I give the order, shadowmist into their Control Room." Percy ordered. The assassins nodded, and began preparing their energy and weapons.

As Percy looked down at the Control room, he caught a glimpse of himself, another reminder of how much he had changed. The main physical features that had changed were his eyes. No longer the sea green eyes he had inherited from his father, they were now a swirling mixture of black and purple.

After a few minutes of waiting, Percy raised his left fist, wrapped within a black gauntlet.

"Let's go."

The seven figures disappeared into black dust outside the Headquarters, quickly being dispersed, while the seven figures appeared inside, vague dark mists slowly fading away from their bodies.

"Vytan, I want you to access all of their documents here and upload it to the Secure Vault. You, stay with him." Percy gestured to one of the assassins. "The rest of you, come with me. Out target is Chaos."

_Chorian Operations Control:_

_Located within Main Chorian HQ_

Avtani watched the holographic map as Nyx began her assault on one of the forward bases.

"Is she attacking the other bases the same way?" Ethan asked one of the tactical supervisors.

"Bringing up all four bases on Main Holographic Screen." He replied. A few seconds later, the images of the four bases appeared. It seemed that three of the bases were under heavy fire, but the other one had been left alone.

Suddenly, there was a red light glowing in the room as the alarm sounded.

"Someone's trying to get to the Control room." Ethan said to Avtani, and he cursed.

"I'll deal with it. Try to get in contact with the bases. See if they need any help."

Ethan nodded, and turned to the men and women working furiously inside Operations.

"Get me contact with the bases!"

A few moments later, one of the supervisors shouted, "Message from Forward Base 3!"

"Put it on!" Ethan replied.

On the main screen, Zoe's face appeared, and she seemed very tired.

"There were no outside forces that attacked us like they did with the other three bases." She rambled out. "There were moles in the base, at least a hundred. Then a group of Kadashi assassins came."

"Whoa, whoa, Zoe, slow down." Ethan said. "What is your status?"

"Commander 8 is dead. The assassins singled her out, but she held them off for a long time." There seemed to be sadness in her words, grief as well. "There are still skirmishes going around in the base. It's going to be destroyed. We need reinforcements!"

"I'll do my best, Zoe." Ethan said. "I'll get you as many fighters as I can."

Not too far away, Avtani drew his blade, followed by four soldiers. As they approached the Control Room, a figure in black appeared out of the air and cut down one of the men.

"Kadashi!" Avtani shouted, engaging the assassin. Two more assassins appeared, and the soldiers quickly engaged them in combat.

Avtani's blade clanged with the assassin's, and he blasted him away with a Chaos field.

He raised his blade instinctively, managing to stop a blade from decapitating him. _Ethan, I need help!_ He sent the mental message to Ethan, hoping desperately that he would receive it in time. The two remaining assassins cut down the soldiers accompanying Avtani and looked at him.

"You are a commander, yes?" One of them asked.

"Is it important?" Avtani replied.

"For you, yes it is." The same assassin replied. "Oh, what a sight it will be when you see your master, dead."

Avtani's eyes widened as he realized that they weren't here just for documents, but to kill Chaos as well.

_Ethan, protect Chaos!_ He sent another message, before charging the Kadashi assassins. One of them quickly lunged forward, while the other one circled around him.

Summoning the powers Chaos gave him, Avtani sidestepped the first assassin's deadly lunge, then let a wave of star energy burst out through his eyes into the Kadashi assassin, decimating them instantly. The other assassin quickly shadowmisted away, and Avtani began running towards Chaos' Quarters.

As he ran by, he saw a group of soldiers falling victim to a Kadashi assassin attack, being cut down with terrifying ease. He wanted to help, but he knew his primary objective.

As he turned around the corner to reach Chaos' Quarters, he saw three bodyguards lying dead and Ethan lying against the wall, a spear impaled into his stomach.

"Ethan!" Avtani exclaimed, moving towards him.

"No!" Ethan rasped out. "Chaos... Assassins."

Avtani understood, summoning a protective aura around him as he rushed into Chaos' rooms. He saw Chaos locked in a fierce battle with man dressed in black. Without thinking twice, he rushed towards the mysterious man, hoping to catch him off guard.

The man seemed to be even more adept than the Kadashi assassins. Avtani could sense that he had predicted Avtani's move.

In a graceful move, the figure deflected Chaos' power blast with one hand and caught Avtani's blade in the other. Avtani's eyes widened.

"It can't be." He said softly. "Who are you?"

All three combatants stepped back for a moment, each gaining a moment of respite.

"He is the Champion of Nyx." Chaos said calmly. He then spoke to the figure. "You don't need to do this. We both know that this can only end in tragedy."

"My life has always been a tragedy." The man replied. "I will serve Nyx until my heart stops. I owe her everything. So if she tells me that I need to kill you, I will kill you."

"What is your name, you insolent fool?" Avtani demanded. "How dare you threaten Lord Chaos!"

"His name is Percy. Percy Jackson." Chaos answered for the man.

**Haha, I only had an hour to write, so this is all I did! I hope you guys enjoyed it, review please! I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the kind reviews and great input! Without further ado, I bring you Chapter two! (haha that rhymed ;D)**

**Chapter Two**

Percy leveled his blade warily as Chaos and the Commander stood before him.

"Percy Jackson?" Avtani asked incredulously. "The same Percy Jackson from Earth? The one who defeated your grandson?"

"None other." Chaos replied. Percy remained quiet, only his eyes remained visible to his adversaries. "I'm afraid he has grown bitter over the years."

Percy still did not comment. He focused on his training, remembered what Nyx had drilled into him over the years. _If you don't like your memories, erase them, _she had told him. And so he did. With the powers he had acquired, he had erased a great majority of his memories from Earth, both good and bad.

"Why have you sided with Nyx?" Avtani asked. "Why do you side with evil?"

"Evil is just a word used by men lusting for power to describe their rivals." Percy said. "There is no evil, nor is there good."

Avtani opened his mouth to reply, but Percy decided he had spoken long enough. He rushed forward towards Chaos, his blade whirling in a deadly arc as it spun downwards towards his target.

Avtani lunged, his blade just managing to deflect the blow. Chaos summoned a ball of energy, sending it towards Percy.

As the energy wrapped itself around Percy, Chaos and Avtani could hear him speak.

"You may have won this battle, Chaos." He spat out the words like venom. "But the war is far from over." Before the energy could complete wrapping a cocoon around him, Percy disappeared, leaving behind only a black mist.

Avtani looked at Chaos, unsure of exactly what had happened. Chaos himself seemed a bit shocked, but nodded to himself. He looked at Avtani. "Go, secure the Control Room. Check for corrupted data and stolen information. I will heal Ethan."

Avtani nodded, racing out of the room.

Chaos closed his eyes, thinking for a few moments, before looking out of the windows of his Quarters. He rubbed his forehead. "Nyx must have stopped her attacks by now," Chaos said, thinking aloud. "I guess that I should recall the Commanders and gauge losses."

_Five Hours Later:_

_Main Chorian HQ Control Room_

Each Commander sat silently before their desk, each of them looking at Chaos, who was pacing back and forth in front of the Main Holographic Screen.

He had spent the last five hours patrolling the station personally, making sure no other intruders were present. He had been giving out orders constantly, and it had given him a headache.

Chaos stopped pacing, and sat down in his chair.

"Commander 7." He said loudly. "Give me your report on what happened."

Zoe Nightshade nodded, standing up.

"We were expecting a fight similar to those of the other three bases," she started. "But for some reason, that attack never came. So Commander 8, Nyrus, decided to go around the base, looking to see if any intruders were snooping around."

The other Commanders looked up at this. They could very well guess what was coming up next.

"When he reached the Transporter Bay, he saw several dozen Kadashi assassins, and he sent me the information mentally." She said. "They had killed all of our men within the bay, and it seemed like some of our men were helping them, gearing up with them.

"I raced towards the bay as fast as I could, but I was too late. The second I got there, one of the assassins had struck him from behind." The Commanders muttered angrily amongst themselves, they believed this to be a lowly act by the enemy.

"I managed to get some help, but it took us hours to clear the base of the enemies. In the end, when we had cornered a majority of the Kadashi assassins, they just... disappeared." Zoe nodded, and sat down.

"Yes, I found that quite disturbing." Avtani said. "How was it possible for the enemy to get into Headquarters? None of the perimeter alarms were breached, so they must have shadowmisted. But that's not possible, given their distance away from a Dark star."

Chaos sighed.

"Before we go on addressing that problem, we should address the stolen intel from Control." As Chaos said this, some of the Commander's eyes widened.

"They infiltrated Control?" Qera, Commander 1, was incredulous. "But that's impossible..."

"Yes, it should have been." Chaos said bitterly. "I had woven magic for years to make this entire facility impenetrable to Nyx and her minions. It would have been impossible, given the short time frame."

"Then how did they do it?" Qera demanded.

"Percy Jackson." Chaos replied, and the room quieted. Zoe's eyes narrowed. She stood up, aware that all the Commanders' eyes were on her.

"Percy Jackson?" She asked. "The same one on Earth, the one that I knew?"

Chaos looked at her for a few moments.

"Commanders, all I need you to know is that this being is extremely dangerous. Should you encounter him, do not engage him alone. Ask for backup immediately. I will send you all his file shortly. You are dismissed."

As the Commanders filed out of the room, Chaos addressed Zoe.

"Zoe, please stay. I must discuss this matter with you."

She nodded stiffly, and waited till the others had left the room.

"Why is Percy Jackson serving Nyx?" Zoe demanded. "He is not someone that would choose the wrong side. How was he even dragged into this conflict in the first place?"

Chaos turned away from her, looking outside the window at the bustling facility.

"After you joined my forces, Zoe," Chaos began. "Many things changed. I'm afraid Percy suffered a great ordeal, one that not many know."

"I refuse to believe that a man like Percy would change just from a few bumps on a road. He suffered greatly before he met me, and I knew him to be a kind, compassionate man."

"After the defeat of Kronos, Percy had declined immortality for a girl."

"Annabeth." Zoe breathed out. "They would have been so happy together."

"Yes, and for a while, they were the epitome of happiness." Chaos said. "However, the story should not be told by an observer, but by someone that experienced it personally."

"I don't understand," Zoe said. "Why can't you tell me what happened?"

Chaos looked at her knowingly.

"I cannot tell you because of a promise I made to a very good friend of mine," he said. He turned around and faced Zoe. "All you need to know is that Percy changed."

"I need to know what happened." Zoe said lowly.

Chaos closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why?" He asked. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

Zoe didn't say anything for a few moments.

"It matters, because Percy Jackson was a friend, one male that deserved both my respect and friendship. If something has changed him this badly, I need to know what." She spoke with determination in her voice, and Chaos relented.

"Very well, Zoe. If you want to know what happened, you must ask Percy yourself."

Zoe arched an eyebrow, not quite understanding exactly what it was that Chaos was saying.

"What I mean is, you will have to find him if you want the answers." Chaos replied.

Zoe was shocked. Chaos was actually telling her to look for Percy? "Lord Chaos, I do not believe that I have enough time to deviate from my tasks and look for an enemy that I will never find."

"Then you must make him find _you_ instead." Chaos replied, and began walking towards the door. "I have already said too much. A deal is a deal, and I will not break it."

Those words left Zoe even more confused, but before she could voice it, Chaos spoke again.

Before he closed the door behind him, Chaos looked at Zoe and said. "Don't be too quick to judge him, Zoe Nightshade. Remember that there is only so much pain that a human mind can handle." As Chaos left the room, Zoe was left standing with her arms crossed.

**A.N. haha, how do you like it? I wrote this in my free time, and trust me, that's not something I have much of. However, since it's Summertime, I actually have free time... :) I'll do my best to get the next chapter up by next week. Tata! Remember to Review :)**


End file.
